Rest
by Seito
Summary: RoyEd Some times... everyone needs a day of rest... a day to truly be themselves... R


Mesa no own FMA

Seito: Same as the rest of the stories. This was suppose to have been posted on Christmas but I wasn't. So yeah…

-------------------------------

_Rest…_

--------------------------------

A brilliant mask for the world to see

A brilliant mask made just for me

--------------------------------

Roy always wondered why Ed chose to smile and laugh even though he knew that he was in pain, or even sad and depressed. He wondered why everyone was fooled by such an illusion. Perhaps they couldn't see the way those golden eyes would dull ever so slightly or how that smile would seem slightly strained…

Roy wondered what Ed really looked like…

After all, masks were just one way to hide…

--------------------------------

Wisps of tall gray pillars of smoke rise

From ashes and burning fires

Behind the smoke no one can see

Behind the smoke I can be me

---------------------------------

Such confidence, such arrogance.

Ed wondered what drove Roy to gain power. Why did he strive to go so high? What truly lied behind that arrogant, yet confident smirk? When Roy fired his flames, they lit the sky. Yet no one pays attention to the smoke. Behind the cover of smoke, Ed can see the drop of a confident mask. Behind the cover of smoke, Roy is himself.

Fire is beautiful just as it can be deadly, but sometimes the smoke is deceiving…

------------------------------------

Sharp and true…

What is really glass?

Clear as ice, pure as crystal

How can something so simple

Waver and deceive?

----------------------------------------

A trick of light? Ed wasn't sure. But when he walked into Roy's office one fine afternoon, the Flame Alchemist seemed to be a little more tired then he should be. There was the sense of a heavy and unbearable burden. The moment Ed tried to look closer, the look disappeared and the arrogant one took its place.

As Ed waited for Roy to speak, he watched and waited and wondered why Roy was observing him. Roy for some reason was looking at him, watching as well, and wondering too.

Roy knew of course. Ed tried to hide; the glass mask wavered and had almost fallen. Such a foolish boy, he was too. But no matter how many ways you put it, Ed was still a child no matter how great or impossible his feats were. He was still a child… a child who was growing up a little too fast…

Roy looked towards the direction of the door. From what he could tell, Al was over playing at Hughes' house. Hawkeye was attempting to make coffee (of course Central's coffee was just bad to begin with). Havoc was sleeping and everyone else was going about, working on his or her work. No one to take Edward home…

Ed looked outside the window. A blue bird sat in the tree, staring back at him. Then the bird chirped and took flight into the sky. Ed wondered… how long had it been since he became a state alchemist? Ed let out a soft sigh. He felt tired… mentally and physically. For a moment Ed wondered how Roy did this everyday. This endless amount of work that seemed hopeless in a war-bitten world. Anything and everything seemed useless and hopeless.

But Ed knew. Roy was just as tired as he was. Maybe even more. Roy merely wore a mask just like him.

You know… glass is really deceiving…

--------------------------------------------

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Tell me who is the most perfect of us all?

---------------------------------------------

"Never mind, Fullmetal. Just go check into an inn or something and get some rest," said Roy. His gaze returned back to Edward. Even as he spoke, Roy continued to weigh his options.

Ed could only stare in shock. He gaped a bit. Just as he was about to open his mouth and protest, Ed caught his reflection in the window. What he saw, he didn't like. His mouth twisted into a smirk before becoming a smile. Ed sank back into his chair. "Hmmm… maybe a day of rest wouldn't be so bad," he said.

Roy smiled behind his folded hands. Perhaps he should take his own advice. Ed was apparently thinking along the same lines. "You should get some rest too."

Taking a glance in the mirror on his desk, Roy could only agree. He was overdue for a day off.

----------------------------------------

They say no one is perfect…

Can someone be as flawed as me?

As I gaze into the mirror in front of me

I see a person staring back at me

And yet I wonder if that person is me…

-----------------------------------------

The blue bird landed in another tree. This one was in front of a house. The blue bird peered inside the window and was greeted by a strange, yet comforting sight.

Shoes laid tossed to the side. Two coats, one black, the other red, thrown on a chair. Two silver pockets watches, a pair of white gloves, and one gun were on the dresser drawers. On the bed, laid a man in a blue uniform with black hair, slumbering. His arms were wrapped around a boy wearing a black outfit with hair of gold. Both were asleep, slumbering in each other's embrace. Sunlight lit and warmed the room, bothering neither of the two.

The blue jay chirped, singing a soft lullaby before taking flight. It would leave these two alone to their sleep… after all one does need to sleep…

-------------------------------------------

Perhaps all I need…

Is a day of rest…

A day to me…

--------------------------------------------

_Owari_

Seito: Everyone like? My 45th story!!! Yay!!!


End file.
